Everything Goes Martial Arts
by Noaki
Summary: What if Genma thought it best not to teach Ranma the art himself? Ranma grows up learning martial arts from various dojos, see where it gets him.
1. Prolog History does NOT repeat itself

Ranma ½ - Everything Goes Martial Arts  
A Ranma ½ Fanfic  
Written By : Noaki (Noaki@juno.com)  
  
Disclaimer : I use many stories that don't belong to me in this fan fic. I have neither obtained, nor asked for permission. If the owners of the various stories contact me, I will be happy to remove all mention of their property from this story. Of course those sections will be replaced with propaganda that rubs the fact you wouldn't let me use your story in your face.  
  
Conversation Key :  
[" "]=Thoughts  
" " =Speaking  
(" ")=Panda Signs  
{" "}=Chinese  
  
Prolog  
History does NOT repeat itself.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Genma woke up in a cold sweat. His dream he just escaped from was HORRIBLE! He knew he had one chance to make the rest of his life pleasant, and even then he might not live. What currently awaited him was a fate much worse than death though, so even he was willing to risk his life. ["The old master will NEVER have any control over my son. It will make his training that much harder, but only for him. I'll do it."] Genma thought as he rolled back over in his sleep. He would tell his son of his new plans tomorrow. For now a more pleasant dreamland awaited.  
  
-=Next Morning=-  
  
"Now then Ranma, our plans have changed slightly. I see now that if I taught you my school of Anything Goes Martial Arts, eventually my old master would win some authority over you. I will not allow that to happen. This means that I can't directly teach you anything. We shall travel to different dojo, some of your choice, and you will learn what they have to teach. After that you will fight me, sometimes using a style I tell you to, sometimes using whatever style you want, and sometimes using a mixture of different styles. Eventually you will create a style of your own. I will never be able to make you into a man like your mother wants, but it is a risk you will have to take for me. Do you understand son?" Genma explained.  
  
A foul stench filled the air as Genma looked at his smiling child.  
  
"I guess you need another diaper change..." Genma muttered as he set about changing little Ranma's soiled diaper.  
  
-=A few years later=-  
  
"RANMAAAAA!" Genma roared as he found his son doing something that would get them killed in the future.  
  
Ranma was standing next to a grill, cooking okonomiyaki.  
  
"I told you to do your best to learn martial arts, not marital arts!" Genma shouted as he charged as his son.  
  
Ranma simply swung the oversized spatula his friend Ucchan had let him borrow to make lunch. The broad face of the weapon caught Genma in the his own face, knocking the larger man flat on his rear.  
  
"See Pops? We won't starve, and I can still beat the crap out of you!" Ranma said happily, then went back to cooking.  
  
Sitting in the shade of a nearby tree a father and his daughter, both wearing okonomiyaki seller's outfits, laughed at the sight before them. That and with a new wonder chef helping, their small business was doing better than ever! Too bad Ranma wasn't all that interested in marriage. Who would have thought a five year old would prevent his father from arranging a marriage for him?  
  
-=One year later=-  
  
"I can't teach you that style Ranma." Genma sighed as he tried to calm his excited son.  
  
"Why not? I want to learn it!" Ranma said again as he bounced around like a caffinated grasshopper.  
  
"Remember? I can't teach you anything, only spar with you. You have to create your own style." Genma said as he stood up and walked off, 'accidentally' dropping the training manual he had found on his way into his tent. ["I can't teach you, but if I forget to put away the manual..."] he thought to himself with a grin.  
  
Ranma was about to wander off pouting, when he noticed a small booklet lying in the dirt near the entrance to his father's tent. He walked over and picked it up. Ranma had quickly learned to read, he had to teach himself from scrolls after all, and read the title of the book to himself as he brushed grass and dirt off of the cover. ["Neko-ken Training Manual - How to Teach the Dreaded Cat-Fist."] Ranma chuckled to himself, he knew Genma left it out on purpose. He would put himself through the training... even if it did involve throwing himself into a pit of starving cats. If he didn't think he could learn this neko-ken, he would just stop the training and move onto something else.  
  
-=Yet Another Year Later=-  
  
"What do you think I have to teach to you?" the old man asked.  
  
"That nifty disguise trick you are using right now for one." Six year old Ranma said happily.  
  
"What makes you think I have a disguise on?" the man asked, eyes showing only a hint of surprise.  
  
"Well for one, you smell like a girl. Two, I can see that your hips are feminine. Three, your wig is on backwards."  
  
"Oh. Well then, follow me young one. You have much to learn of the art of disguise." the young woman dressed as an old man said as she readjusted her wig.  
  
In the background a crazy Italian ran by screaming, "I'M GONNA BE A MASTER OF DISGUISE! I'M GONNA BE A MASTER OF DISGUISE! I'M GONNA BE..."  
  
-=Only Six Months Later=-  
  
"Ranma! Wake up! You asked me to teach you and when I try to you fall asleep!" the woman shouted as she threw an eraser at Ranma, who appeared to be sleeping at a desk. The eraser passed harmlessly thought his head, then Ranma seemed to phase out of sight. "What the?"  
  
"Cool! It worked!" Ranma said from his position behind his teacher.  
  
"How did you pick up the image projection technique so quick?" the lady asked.  
  
"You talk in your sleep."  
  
-=Six Months Later (Is this getting old?)=-  
  
"Ranma! How dare you leave your father like that? Have I failed to teach you to respect your elders?" Genma shouted as Ranma walked into camp.  
  
Ranma looked up with a cat-like grin. "Actually Pops, you still haven't taught me anything."  
  
-=Three Years Later=-  
  
"Go forth Ranma, and make our clan proud. I never expected anyone to be able to pick up our style on ninjitsu as you have, one day you shall truly be a master of the arts." a man wrapped head to toe in black strips of cloth.  
  
"Thank you master." Ranma said as he bowed low to the ninja. The ninja's sword came crashing down to where Ranma was bowing only moments before. Ranma currently occupied the space on top of the ninja's head, so the sword was not an issue.  
  
As Ranma hopped off the ninja laughed and waved goodbye to his student, and best friend.  
  
-=At This Rate Ranma Will Grow Old Fast (One Year Later)=-  
  
"Alright Ranma, this might sting a bit." a large black man said as he sat down at a huge computer system and slipped a small disk into a drive slot.  
  
Ranma's world blurred and he suddenly found himself inside of a dojo.  
  
"Attack me Ranma." a man said from the other side of the room.  
  
Ranma happily obliged. A few seconds later the beating was over.  
  
As the real world came back into focus Ranma was breathing heavily.  
  
The same man, minus all injuries suffered in the battle, walked up to Ranma and took the strange metal device off the boy's head. "How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"I know kung-fu." Ranma said to Neo.  
  
-=11 Year Old Ranma=-  
  
"So you see Ranma, the more mass that displaces space there is, the more gravity and time will effect them when their balance is taken." a red headed scientist explained.  
  
"Washuu? Why don't you just say 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall' and be done with it?" Ranma asked nonchalantly.  
  
Washuu face-faulted.  
  
-=Four Years Later=-  
  
"So let's see... I trained with the American Navy SEALS and Army Rangers. Then we swam to England, where I learned with the SAS. After another short swim to Germany the GSG-9 taught me all they could. In India I learned a few interesting meditations and stuff. Then running to China was a good exercise. Now tell me Pops? Out of all the places we could have spared, why the hell did you choose the one with curses?" a busty red head asked a giant panda.  
  
("Shut up and pray that your mother never finds out about this.") Genma-panda's sign read.  
  
-=A Few Days Later=-  
  
"Sirs, you very lucky customers! Amazons have tournament today. After battles there is great feast in honor of the winner. Err... young sir... mam, where did panda go?" the travel guide asked Ranma-chan.  
  
Ranma-chan pointed towards a large table of food, and sure enough, there was a large panda eating everything in sight.  
  
"Mam, that is table for..." the guide started, before being cut off.  
  
"I know, that is the first prize for the feast. I haven't spent almost a year and a half in China without picking up the language you know." Ranma-chan said, before walking over to challenge the young woman that was ready to brain her father.  
  
{"You girl! This your panda?"} the purple haired girl shouted as she saw Ranma-chan approach.  
  
"Nah, you can gut him." she said with a snort.  
  
("Ranma! You can't be serious.") the sign Genma-panda help up read.  
  
{"Aww, crap... looks like this one knows me. I guess I'll just have to challenge you to a fight for the prize then."} Ranma-chan said, as she acted like she was sulking.  
  
{"Very well then. Shampoo, get back on the log. It seems there is one more fight for you today."} and old woman hopping around on a staff said. {"You, foreigner. Do not underestimate Shampoo. You may have challenged her, but it would be a shame to see blood spilt today."}  
  
"I'll be careful. I won't hurt her too bad." Ranma-chan said with a grin.  
  
----------  
  
The two warriors both hopped on top of a log that was suspended in midair. It was quite large, and provided a long and narrow space to fight.  
  
Shampoo took out her bonbori and got into a loose stance. {"Great grandmother Cologne, I will not let you down."} she whispered under her breath.  
  
One of Ranma-chan's ears twitched when she heard this. One of the side effects of the neko-ken was enhanced senses. The recent shape shifting magic of Jusenkyo seems to have some strange effects when mixed with the neko-ken. The fact that she had cat ears and a tail supported this theory. It also seemed to make her senses even more powerful. She grinned as she heard Shampoo's statement.  
  
Shampoo decided not to give her opponent time to begin an offensive. She rushed forward in a blur of movement, swinging her bonbori in a wide arch towards her opponent's head.  
  
Ranma-chan grinned even wider when she saw such a forward attack being used. ["I'll give that old woman something to worry about."] she thought happily.  
  
Shampoo hoped the foreign girl would move soon, it was too late to halt her attack. Much to her, and everyone else around, dismay her challenger made no movement. The mace smashed into the side of the red haired girl's head, sending blood, teeth, and small pieces of shattered skull flying.  
  
Cologne sat there wide eyed. She could not believe what just happened. Shampoo was not ready to deal with the guilt of taking a life, and there was no way to survive a blow such as that.  
  
Shampoo faltered and nearly dropped her weapons. She felt her stomach heave a few times, but she managed not to embarrass herself by spewing lunch onto the crowds. She nearly had broken into tears when she noticed that the body that had fallen off the log had vanished as it hit the ground, and the blood on her maces seemed to fade from sight.  
  
{"You should see the look on your great grandmother's face."} a voice from behind said.  
  
Shampoo turned around to see Ranma-chan standing there, pointing at Cologne.  
  
Cologne was more than a little surprised. ["What kind of creature is this? Could it be a demon?"] she thought as she reappraised Ranma-chan.  
  
Ranma-chan grinned then walked over to the stunned Shampoo. With one finger to the forehead she poked Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo flailed about for a second then yelped as she fell towards the ground below. She was caught in the strong arms of the red-head. As she was set to the floor she knew what she had to do. She reached up and took the red-head's face in her hands and tried to place a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Ranma-chan noticed Shampoo attempting to kiss her on the cheek. ["Time to cause some confusion."] she thought with a smirk. At the last moment she suddenly twisted her head and caught Shampoo's lips with her own.  
  
This was NOT how things were supposed to happen. The kiss of death had turned into a rather passionate lip lock, complete with tongue on Ranma-chan's part. Shampoo found herself strangely drawn into the kiss, as she put her own tongue into play. A few seconds later reality hit her like Ryoga on a sugar high. She fell to the ground when her knees would no longer support her weight. ["Such a good kisser..."] she thought before she passed out from shock.  
  
Cologne pogoed on her staff next to Ranma-chan and Shampoo. Her scan of the girl's aura reported that she was indeed human.  
  
{"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry bout this."} Ranma-chan said with a blush. ["Wow, Shampoo there gives a mean kiss!"]  
  
{"What did you do to my great granddaughter?"} Cologne asked suspiciously. After all, there were evil humans out there.  
  
{"Probably gave her the best kiss of her life. And she started it."} Ranma-chan replied with a giggle.  
  
{"Very well, but how did you pull that trick on the log? I saw you get hit by her attack?"} Cologne pressed.  
  
{"It's a simple image projection. I thought it would be fun. I guess I let it get a bit out of hand though. Sorry bout that."} Ranma-chan said, blushing and scratching the back of her head with her hand while laughing.  
  
Shampoo regained her senses and looked up. Ranma-chan's breast were bouncing quite actively with her current pose and her laughing. Shampoo felt some unfamiliar feelings build up, then passed out again... with a nosebleed.  
  
Cologne looked down at Shampoo. She had a nose bleed, was drooling, pretending to squeeze something in her hands, and giggling like an idiot. ["This doesn't happen every day."] she thought as she looked back at Ranma-chan. {"What would you think of a trade between us? I will teach you some Amazon techniques, and in turn you teach us some of your techniques."} she said to Ranma-chan.  
  
{"What? No outsiders must die thing? I expected at least that much. And I'd be glad to show you some stuff, but many things I cannot. Some are secrets that I may only pass along to my heir in time."} Ranma-chan said.  
  
{"Well, Shampoo was going to give you the kiss of death for defeating her. But I think she has other plans now. I think you can stay for a while and trade moves."} Cologne said while pointing down at Shampoo.  
  
Ranma-chan followed Cologne's finger and saw Shampoo on the floor. Shampoo chose that moment to giggle some more and pretend to squeeze two round objects in her hands. Ranma-chan looked down at her shirt. She looked back up at Cologne, face BRIGHT red. {"No problem, can I get some hot water first?"}  
  
-=One Year Later=-  
  
{"We're going to Japan now honey?"} Shampoo asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, and stop calling me honey. You should start practicing your Japanese now too." Ranma-chan said.  
  
"Shampoo still have trouble with strange language. It make Shampoo sound like idiot." Shampoo pouted.  
  
"None the less, Shampoo, Ranma is right. I have the feeling we will be spending quite some time in Japan. I wish I knew why your father is suddenly so adamant about going to Japan now Ranma. Something doesn't seem right." Cologne said.  
  
"I must take the boy to visit an old friend. If we get the chance we might even visit the boy's mother." Genma said.  
  
Suddenly a war cry came out from above. The group looked up to see a man in a large white robe falling towards them.  
  
Ranma-chan stepped to the side and the man landed where she was standing moments before. "What do you want Mousse?" Ranma-chan asked as Mousse jumped up.  
  
"For corrupting Shampoo I shall kill you!" Mousse shouted.  
  
"No fair! Mousse speak Japanese better than Shampoo!" Shampoo complained as she lazily threw a rock at Mousse.  
  
The rock bounce off Mousse's head, doing little damage to his thick skull. "Prepare to DIE!" Mousse shouted as he threw 36 daggers, 18 throwing stars, 4 short swords, 2 yo-yos, and his mother's attempt at cooking lunch at Ranma-chan.  
  
Ranma-chan brought up a hand and a tower shield suddenly appeared in it. She tossed the shield - now emended with 36 daggers, 18 throwing stars, 4 short swords, and a large hole where Mousse's mother's cooking ate through - to the ground, and picked up the two yo-yos. She managed to walk the dog with one on each hand. She was considering trying to create rock the twins, when Mousse threw a pepper bomb at her. She was able to smell it coming and ducked under, then whipped both of the yo-yos out. Each one impacted directly with a lens of Mousse's glasses.  
  
Mousse wandered off shredding trees and bushes as he tried to kill Ranma-chan.  
  
"Well, that was anti-climatic." Genma said.  
  
"Indeed, It seems that Ranma has mastered Hidden Weapons as well as the blind idiot Mousse has. Quite the addition to the tribe." Cologne said from on top of her staff.  
  
"Ranma saved Shampoo from stupid blind boy! Shampoo give Ranma endurance training after Ranma give Shampoo Japanese lesson tonight." Shampoo said with a silly grin on her face. "What you teach tonight Ranma?"  
  
"Honorifics." Ranma-chan said as she looked for a rock to hide under. Shampoo's idea of endurance training involved two girls, little clothing, and lots of wrestling. ["I'm pretty much used to it, but does she have to try EVERY night?"]  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------+  
  
This story came to me one night driving home. I had almost received a concussion, and the story joined the ringing in my ears. I had to let it loose when I got home. So I wrote the first 8 kilobytes of this fic. Over the next few days it evolved into what it is now.  
  
Note, most of the characters will be OOC in one way or another.  
  
Noaki@juno.com 


	2. Chapter One Here's Ranma! And Shampoo, ...

Ranma ½ - Everything Goes Martial Arts  
A Ranma ½ Fanfic  
Written By : Noaki (Noaki@juno.com)  
  
Disclaimer :   
  
Conversation Key :  
[" "]=Thoughts  
" " =Speaking  
(" ")=Panda Signs  
  
Chapter One  
Here's Ranma! And Shampoo, and Cologne...  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------+  
Genma has the bright idea to allow Ranma to train himself in the martial arts, so as too keep Happosai from ever having any influence over his son. Of course, this meant Genma found other ways of being an idiot, but that is beside the point. Ranma grew up traveling from one place to another, only staying in one spot long enough to learn everything that held his interest. After an extended stay in China, Genma is suddenly quite serious about traveling back to Japan to visit and 'Old Friend'.  
+----------------------------------------------------------+  
  
"You see, before any of you were born, me and my friend Genma promised each other that we would join our families together through our children. Since he has only one child, a son, it will be up to you three to decide who shall marry him." Soun Tendo, father of three daughters.  
  
"Is he cute?" Nabiki Tendo, middle of the three daughters, asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I've never met him." Soun replied to his daughter nervously.  
  
"Father! How could you expect us to carry out an engagement to a boy we don't even know?" the oldest daughter, Kasumi, asked.  
  
"Yhea! He is probably a pervert!" Akane, the youngest of the three, shouted.  
  
Soun was saved by the door bell, which he immediately hopped up and ran around to the front of the house with a cry of "That must be Genma and Ranma now!"  
  
"I hope he is older than me." Kasumi said as Nabiki also hopped up and followed her father.  
  
Akane was mumbling things about stupid boy perverts when a shout of fright arouse from the front of the house.  
  
Very soon Nabiki and Soun ran back to the porch, followed by...  
  
"It's a panda, someone over the panda's shoulder, a girl, and a dried up old monkey on a stick..." Akane muttered in surprise.  
  
["I am a guest at their house. I shall not whack them with my cane... yet."] Cologne, AKA the dried up old monkey on a stick, thought as she heard the comment.  
  
"Let me go!" the bundle over the panda's shoulder shouted. It kneed the panda in the face, slipped from the panda's grip, and kicked the panda with a large roundhouse before hitting the floor.  
  
The panda landed in the koi pond before he could bring out a sign about ungrateful children.  
  
The bundle, a young person with red hair, stood up straight. "Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout Pops."  
  
"Ranma my boy! Glad to see you!" Soun shouted as he ran forward and grabbed up Ranma-chan in a big hug. As Ranma-chan's pigtail stuck straight out because of the unexpected greeting, Soun's face too a sunken look. Quickly he grabbed onto Ranma-chan's shoulders and moved her out to arms length.  
  
Nabiki walked up and was about to make a comment, before Ranma interrupted.  
  
Ranma noticed both Tendos staring at her chest, so she thrust if forward a bit as said "Do you like what you see?"  
  
Soun fainted. Nabiki blushed a bright red and stumbled away backwards.  
  
-=A few Minutes Later=-  
  
Soun woke up to find his daughters and guest sitting all around him.  
  
"Oh my! Father is waking up!" Kasumi said.  
  
"Daddy? How could you engage us to a girl?!?" Nabiki all but shouted.  
  
"My friend assured me he had a son!" Soun quickly replied.  
  
"Does this look like a son to you?" Nabiki asked as she poked Ranma-chan's 'assets' with a finger.  
  
Ranma leaned over and rubbed against Nabiki while making purring sounds. All while retaining a large smile on her face.  
  
Nabiki yelped and quickly jumped up to hide behind Kasumi.  
  
"Nabiki! He... She is a guest!" Akane scolded. She turned to Ranma-chan. "Would you like to be.." she started before a panda walking inside after finally drying off interrupted.  
  
"Oh yhea! Here ya go Pops." Ranma-chan said before tossing a Thermos to the panda.  
  
The panda 'Growlf'ed, seemingly in thanks, before opening the Thermos up and pouring hot water over itself. When the steam cleared a large man in a gi was sitting there. "Ranma, not so hot next time." he gasped.  
  
"Genma my old friend! What happened to you?" Soun asked as he sat up suddenly.  
  
"It was horrible Soun. While Ranma was training we visited an ancient training grounds in China. My son knows more about it than I do, for he was able to talk with the locals in Chinese." Genma said, before pushing Ranma-chan in front of him.  
  
["Son? He must be crazy."] all three Tendo daughters thought.  
  
"As Pops said, we went to a training grounds by some mountains. It was a place called Jusenkyo. At this place there are many pools of water, each with a curse.. Pops fell into one and turned into a panda. Hot water reversed the effect, and cold water activated the curse again. I.." Ranma-chan started before Genma put a hand over her mouth and shook his head no.  
  
"Oh my! How horrible." Kasumi said.  
  
"Would you like to spar with me?" Akane asked Ranma-chan.  
  
"Sure." Ranma-chan said.  
  
"Wait a moment please." Genma said. "I have something to say that is very important."  
  
"What is it Genma?" Soun asked.  
  
"Ranma has not been trained in Anything Goes style."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Soun shouted. "Why would you not teach your son your family style? What use is joining the families AND styles?"  
  
"The families can still be join old friend, and my son can contribute to your family's style just fine! You see, what would happen if the master we to get out?" Genma said.  
  
Soun's face went white.  
  
"I figured it would not do to give the old master ANY control over Ranma at all, and being the grandmaster of the martial art he practiced would be way too much." Genma started.  
  
"That's enough of this! I'm sick of you referring to your daughter as a boy! Common, lets go to the dojo Ranma." Akane said as she grabbed Ranma-chan by the arm and drug her towards the dojo.  
  
The purple haired girl got up and followed the two.  
  
"As I was saying, Ranma went around the world and received training from other masters in order to create his own style..."  
  
-=In the Dojo=-  
  
"I know you haven't training in Anything Goes, so I'll go easy on you." Akane said as she got into a offensive stance.  
  
Ranma-chan just stood there.  
  
"Alright. GO!" Akane shouted.  
  
Ranma-chan just stood there.  
  
Akane launched forward into a very straight-forward punch.  
  
Ranma-chan just stood there.  
  
Akane was worried when her fist was only a few inches from the bridge of Ranma-chan's nose and still moving fast.  
  
Ranma-chan just stood there.  
  
The purple haired girl fell over laughing.  
  
"What is so funny Shampoo?" Ranma-chan said as she turned to face the purple haired girl, barely dodging Akane's fist.  
  
["She is so fast!"] Akane thought.  
  
"Is nothing, Ranma-chan continue fight now." Shampoo said pointing at Akane, who was getting mad about being ignored in the middle of a fight.  
  
"Why you! Don't ignore me!" Akane shouted as she threw a punch with all her might.  
  
Ranma-chan redirected the force downwards, causing Akane to stumble. Stepping to the outside of Akane's punch she began to also redirect the punch in a circle around herself. After half a turn she suddenly raised Akane's arm up and stepped back across the other girl. Akane completely lost her balance and fell down backwards, stunning herself as he head came in contact with the dojo floor. She found that Ranma-chan still help her other wrist as she was suddenly rolled over onto her stomach. Ranma-chan turned Akane's palm face down and pointed the fingers towards the other girl's head. A little bit of downward pressure onto the wrist was all it took for Akane to yelp in pain.  
  
Akane thought that her wrist and shoulder were going to snap for a moment, then as suddenly as the pain started, it stopped.  
  
Ranma-chan gently laid Akane's arm across her back after releasing the pin.  
  
Akane stood up and shook her arm and wrist a few times. "That was a great fight. I'm just glad you aren't a boy." she said.  
  
"Oh? Why is that?" Ranma-chan replied.  
  
"You'll see later." Akane replied as she began to walk out of the dojo.  
  
"Aiya! Good fight Ranma-chan!" Shampoo shouted.  
  
"Who are you?" Akane asked as she turned to face the purple haired girl.  
  
"Shampoo is Shampoo!" Shampoo answered happily.  
  
"What?" Akane asked, now confused.  
  
"Shampoo is still working on her Japanese. She is from a village in China that me and Pops visited. I'll explain the details later though." Ranma-chan said.  
  
"Alright." And with that, Akane left the dojo.  
  
-=A Few Minutes Later - Inside the House=-  
  
"Ranma, you must be sweaty after your workout. Why don't you go take a bath while our fathers finish talking. Your friend can join you." Kasumi said as she handed bathing supplies to Ranma-chan and Shampoo.  
  
"I don't want to intrude..." Ranma-chan started before Shampoo grabbed her by the hand.  
  
"Shampoo and Ranma-chan thank you!" she said as she hauled Ranma-chan and the supplies into the bathroom, a smile on her face the whole way.  
  
-=Ten Minutes After=-  
  
"There you are Akane. Ranma and her friend, Shampoo I think, are in the bath, why don't you go join them?" Kasumi said as her sister walked by the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, thanks Kasumi." Akane replied as she turned to head to the bath.  
  
["I hope those three will be good friends."] Kasumi thought as she went back to cooking.  
  
-=In the Bathroom=-  
  
"Shampoo, we should probably get out now." Ranma said as he rose from the water.  
  
"OK Ranma-chan." Shampoo replied as she also started to get out of the large furo.  
  
Akane chose that moment to open the door. At the sight of a naked male and a naked female together in the same room, she nearly shut down. She managed to gather her wits quickly, and proceeded to carry out her plan. She stepped back and slid the door closed, got dressed, stepped out into the hallway, and screamed.  
  
Ranma and Shampoo heard Akane scream then run off. They looked at each other and shrugged. Quickly they also got dressed and started walking back towards Ranma's Pop.  
  
-=In the Living Room=-  
  
"What is that for Akane?" Soun asked her daughter.  
  
Akane paused in lifting the heavy wooden table to reply, "There are two perverts in the bathroom!"  
  
"Why didn't you just punch them?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"I got scared! OK?" Akane replied as she lifted the table above her head and turned around...  
  
And almost bumped into Ranma and Shampoo.  
  
"Who are you?" Soun asked.  
  
"Shampoo is Shampoo!" Shampoo answered happily.  
  
"I think he means me. I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this." Ranma answered.  
  
Akane slumped to the floor, confused. Luckily the old shriveled monkey caught and replaced the table before anyone was injured.  
  
-=A Few Minutes After=-  
  
"So Ranma, you too received a curse from Jusenkyo." Soun said.  
  
Ranma nodded. "It isn't too bad, I guess I've had time to get used to it. There are other parts about it that you'll need to know about soon though."  
  
"Like why you and that Chinese bimbo were in the bath together?" Akane shouted.  
  
"Yes, explain that to us Ranma." Nabiki said coldly.  
  
"I'll answer for him." the shrived old monkey said.  
  
"Who are you now?" Soun asked.  
  
"I am Elder Cologne, of the Jusenkyo Amazon tribe. Shampoo is my great-grandaughter." the monkey, now reveled as Cologne, said.  
  
"What does that have to do with this?" Soun asked.  
  
"Ranma came to our lands about one year ago in his cursed form. At the time we were having a tournament. Ranma's father began to eat the prize for the victor, so Ranma choose to fight the winner for the prize. Shampoo here was the champion that year. After the fight, which Ranma soundly won, Shampoo was going to give her the kiss of death. Things didn't go exactly how she planned, and the two became good friends." Cologne answered.  
  
"So those two are already married?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"No, you see in our village we only have one bath. It took them a while to get the courage to walk in there together, but the decided that if they took their baths at the same time they would have more time to train together. So since then they have usually taken a bath in the same room." Cologne replied.  
  
"Is not whole story. Shampoo is embarrassed to say this, but Shampoo must say. Shampoo like Ranma-chan." Shampoo started.  
  
"Ranma-chan? Boy and girlfriend are you now?" Nabiki said.  
  
"No. Shampoo still learning Japanese. Ranma-chan was teaching Shampoo how to use honorifics. Ranma-chan say Shampoo still need practice." Shampoo replied.  
  
"Next comes pronouns." Ranma said as he looked up from a game of Go with Cologne.  
  
"Shampoo and Ranma-chan not boy and girlfriends. Is closer to girl and girlfriends." Shampoo said, a blush spreading across her face.  
  
"WHAT!?!" three of the Tendos in the room screamed. The fourth was content with a wide eyed "Oh My!!!".  
  
"Do not worry. Ranma is still considered a virgin. Try as she might Shampoo cannot get Ranma to sleep with her while male." Cologne answered, then turned back to her game.  
  
"That is right! Ranma, there are my three daughters. Kasumi - age 18, Nabiki - age 17, and finally Akane - age 16. Choose one and she will be your fiancee."  
  
"He wants Akane!" Both of the older Tendo girls said as they pushed Akane forward.  
  
"What?!? Pops, you have three seconds to start talking." Ranma said with a hiss.  
  
"Why me?" Akane asked her older sisters.  
  
"It's for the sake of the families boy!" Genma replied to Ranma.  
  
"Well, you don't like boys and Ranma is into girls in both forms!" Nabiki told Akane.  
  
"Enough of this. I refuse any engagement until I know more about you three. As for Pops..." Ranma said as his eyes seems to reflect light differently. It sounded like he was growling as he advanced on Genma, who was scooting away backwards as fast as he could.  
  
"Err... Ranma my boy, what is that?" Soun asked as he pointed at something long and thin snaking back and forth through the air behind the boy.  
  
"What?" Ranma intelligently asked as he stopped stalking Genma.  
  
"Way to go old friend! Distract him for me!" Genma said to Soun, then hid behind a chair.  
  
"There is something moving behind you Ranma." Soun said.  
  
Ranma quickly spun around to look behind him.  
  
"It is behind you again!" Nabiki shouted.  
  
Realization hit Ranma and he winked at Cologne and Shampoo. He then proceeded to try and catch up with the object that seemed attached to his rear side.  
  
"Is very funny!" Shampoo shouted and she giggled happily.  
  
"What is so funny about that pervert?" Akane asked, eyeing Shampoo carefully. ["She is one of those girl perverts. I'll have to be careful around her."]  
  
"Ranma-chan is chasing tail!" Shampoo replied simply.  
  
"Granddaughter, they do not yet know of Ranma's tail." Cologne told Shampoo.  
  
"Aiya! Ranma-chan, can stop now. Must explain to host family about tail!" Shampoo said to Ranma.  
  
Ranma stopped spinning in place, still grinning. He walked over to the table the Tendos were sitting at and sat down himself. "Well, a number of years back Genma had a training manual for a powerful technique."  
  
"I thought Genma didn't teach you anything." Soun said.  
  
"He didn't. I put myself through the training. Genma conveniently 'dropped' the manual in a place I could find it. So I picked it up and read it. The training was simple. Dig a pit, fill it with starved cats, wrap trainee in foods made from fish, and drop the kid in the pit." Ranma said.  
  
"You did that to yourself?" Nabiki said.  
  
"I was young. Anyway, the manual said that repeated attempts at this would give the user the powerful cat-fist, but would drive the trainee insane whenever he came in contact with a cat." Ranma continued.  
  
"So you can't come close to cats? Oh my, that's horrible." Kasumi said.  
  
"Well, things didn't work out like that. I couldn't bring myself to starve the cats first, so I would jump down there and feed them by hand. One night I fell asleep down there, and all the cats slept next to me for warmth. I had a strange dream, and I can't remember most of it. But the part I do remember was clear. It seems that the cat-fist was training used by demons to possess children. I had thwarted the demon's attempts at possessing me by not torturing the cats. There was a goddess in my dream that thanked me for caring enough not to injure the cats for my own gain. So she gave me the true cat-fist." Ranma said.  
  
"Amazing. It must hold great power if the gods and goddesses themselves use it!" Soun said.  
  
"Not quite. The demonic version of the cat fist grants it's user the ability to channel their ki into claws that can cut through most anything. Of course the person thinks they are a cat, so the technique is nearly useless. The cat-fist I learned was nothing more than receiving the outlook of a cat on life that I can call on anytime, the ability to communicate with cats, enhanced speed and reflexes, and heightened senses." Ranma said with a laugh.  
  
"So how does that explain the tail?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that when I got my curse, the shape changing magic noticed I was part cat and permanently changed me. If you look closely at my eyes, they are slitted like a cats. My ears are also very cat-like, which is one reason I have longer hair. And I grew a tail." Ranma said as he laid his tail over his shoulder, the tip almost reaching the table. "Recently I also found out I can grow fur, but it kind of itches. Not to mention it looks weird."  
  
"Amazing." Soun said.  
  
Nabiki was pondering on some way of selling the information.  
  
Kasumi was wondering if Ranma liked foods with fish more.  
  
Akane choose to speak her mind. "Just stay away from me you freaky pervert."  
  
"Aiya! Akane not nice to Ranma-chan..."  
  
"Why am I a pervert?" Ranma asked in self-defense.  
  
"You were in the bath with a girl!" Akane shouted.  
  
"Alright, your point. Why else?" Ranma said with a shrug.  
  
"You saw me naked!" Akane continued.  
  
"And?" Ranma replied simply.  
  
"And? That makes you a pervert!"  
  
"You took a good look at me."  
  
"It's different when a girl sees a boy!"  
  
"If I was a girl at the time would you have felt better?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"And why not? It would have been two girls seeing each other."  
  
"Because your a perverted girl!"  
  
"So you admit I'm part girl. So what if I saw you then? I see myself all the time."  
  
"ARGH!!!"  
  
And with that, Akane smashed Ranma with the table.  
  
+----------------------------------------------------------+  
  
Yay! Wrote this in one day, a record for me. I hope to be able to continue this story a bit faster than the others, when I thought it up I had no plans whatsoever for it. So, since I don't really have a goal in mind, it is going to be purely whatever I feel like writing at the time. Altho as of late I have been rather busy, school, working on web sites, working on a mud (Come visit Suikoden Mud. Address is temporal.genesismuds.com and the port is 2344. http://home.attbi.com/~animeplanet/gmd3219b.zip for GMud Client with Suikoden already in the world list. Find me as Noaki or Dikona.), I still try to fit in writing Fanfic.  
  
I know many characters are OOC. Ranma has had the curse longer... and has had the 'help' of Shampoo to understand the curse better. Shampoo loves Ranma - but takes things a bit slower, she already has Ranma's girl side after all. Cologne wants Ranma to marry Shampoo of course, but is much more laid back about it - Ranma is Shampoo's tribe sister and so is already a part of the tribe. No matter who he marries the tribe gets stronger. Genma has had less contact and interaction with his son, so he can't predict Ranma as well as he can in manga.  
  
Noaki@juno.com 


End file.
